<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tailor Made by pettiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430302">Tailor Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot'>pettiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ownership!AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to stop thinking of this as Balthier humoring her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthier/Fran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ownership!AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tailor Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Balanced on a chair made to turn, Fran marvelled that Balthier could crouch so long, level with her knees. She had to stop thinking of this as Balthier humoring her; leisure time weighed on those used to the demands of piracy.</p><p>--as weighty as the stiff brocatelle panels she currently wore, enough to flatten even her breasts. Fran complained to the tailor regarding this very point, a knuckle rapping his nape for emphasis. Benignly irritated, a master craftsman questioned by a thankless client, Balthier lisped a curse regarding her need for structural integrity. He took the pearl-headed pin from between his teeth and returned it to his sleeve.</p><p>'There also appears to be too much material.'</p><p>'You said this one was for public wear!'</p><p>'So?'</p><p>Balthier rolled his eyes. With a flourish, he attacked her hem with his quick-drawn shears. Fran ignored the needling pinch against her hips and caught the inch-wide falling strip; she wrapped her prize twice about her throat, tight.</p><p>Balthier spoke, cleared his throat, tried again. 'With a matching collar? We'll run out of the roll.'</p><p>'You should have stolen more. Or have you forgotten your promise, to make yourself a matching outfit from what remains?'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>